Sugar
by Evangeline Vera
Summary: Post 2X25, over the summer, C&B are together. FLUFF. disclaimer: Gossip Girl ain't mine, or else I'd be very rich. Reviews would be nice. :


Cyrus' 55th birthday celebration was going to be simple and elegant, but nevertheless, properly-announced. It will be held at a semi-main function room at the New York Hilton, with no more than a hundred specially chosen guests. He may not look it, but my stepfather actually has friends with far higher positions, and/or social statuses than anyone might expect. These friends of his could very well be potential investors for Bass Industries, Inc. Now the official CEO of said company after recently turning eighteen, my Chuck needed to be forewarned.

"Do you have something nice ready to wear for tonight, Bass?"

"Of course. As if you ever thought I would be unprepared for occasions such as these."

"Just making sure."

"I know… So, aren't you going to ask me to behave?"

"No. But you will, won't you?"

"Can I not?"

"Sure you can. But if you want to be introduced as Charles Bass, corporate executive officer of Bass Industries, the celebrant's future stepson-in-law, rather than… not be introduced at all, if I were you, I'd stay away from the open bar."

"OK. I'll stay close to the open women then."

"…"

"Come on, you know I was kidding."

"…"

He fails to come up with something to defend himself so he smirks, and kisses me on the cheek.

I regret ever saying that Chuck was a disappointment because lately he's made it a point to live up to my every expectation. Most of the time, he even exceeds it. I'm sure he just needed another someone to believe in him, aside from his father, for him to show what he's really made of. It was no different at Cyrus' party. I have a strong feeling all those who attended are now at the leisure of Bass Industries. When there weren't many visitors left anymore, the younger people started to head home, or off (as the adult gathering obviously did not take up much of their interests). So, when Chuck was no longer surrounded by a bunch of possible business partners, and finally declared exhaustion, he decided to take me home. It was late, anyway. Upon getting out of the elevator, he heads to the couch and dramatically lays in it. He was tired, but I knew he was happy. That makes me happy. I smile and take a seat myself in the space he left. I asked him if he was tired.

"Unbelievable drained," he answers.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel filthy."

"Filthy?"

"Filthy rich."

I had to laugh.

"You really do look tired though. You want anything?"

His answer was something I thought I saw coming. He sits up.

"I think some sugar would help."

So I smile again, scoot closer and plant a kiss on his lips.

"That was sweet. But not exactly what I was looking for."

"What? That's surprising. I never knew there would be any other type of sugar to satisfy Chuck Bass."

"Well there is. The edible type."

Now **that** was something I didn't expect at all. Chuck Bass was asking for candy. But since the fact that I am Blair Waldorf exists, I was ready. I make a thinking face, and then a face that showed I knew what to do.

"Would you believe me if I said I have just the thing?"

His face lights up, like it did when we were much younger.

"Snickers?"

I stand to go to the kitchen, open a cupboard and reach for a big jar that was labeled "Sugar-Free Oatmeal Cookies". I don't think I have to explain why. And like the kid he was pretending to be that night, when Chuck sees the label on the jar he cries,

"Hey! How can there be sugar in sugar-free…?"

I cut him off by opening the jar so he can see that it's filled with bite-sized Snickers Bars. And so he gives an,

"Oh."

He excitedly reaches into the jar and takes out as many pieces of candy he can, and places them on his lap. He rips open the rapper on one of them and bites into the chocolate like he hasn't tasted in one in years. Which he hasn't.

"I can't believe your mom would actually fall for 'Sugar-Free Oatmeal Cookies'," he says with his mouth full.

Just before he finishes his sentence, Dorota enters the living room. Chuck swallows and calls out,

"Hey Dorota! You **have** to try these."

"Oh, I have, Mr. Chuck. They're good-tasting, yes?"

To answer my loyal nanny, Chuck gives an exaggerated, childish, adorable nod. I have to get another video of him. I'm not sure how lonely sleepless NYU school nights could be. So I bring out my phone and aim its camera at him.

"You told her to get these, didn't you?"

"Actually, I bought them myself. I was looking for sweets in grocery store one day and I thought I would get the Snickers because I remember how much you and Ms. Blair love them when you were small, Mr. Chuck."

"I told her to label the jar like that. In case my mom… you know," I butted in.

"Well then I must thank you, Dorota."

"You are welcome, Mr. Chuck."

And so Dorota heads up the stairs, carrying some newly laundered clothes into our bedrooms. Chuck lays back into the couch and puts one of his hands behind his head with a contented smile. I ask him,

"Are you happy, Mr. Chuck?"

He doesn't look at me but he nods that cute nod again. I giggle a little. I could bet his net worth that no one else has ever seen this side of him ever since except me.

"Are you sure?"

He nods.

"Prove it."

He faces the camera and with his eyes squeezed shut tight and puts on a closed-mouthed big smile. I laugh out loud but manage to say,

"Ok, I believe you now."

The last time I saw that face was way back when we were ten, and I kissed him for the first time, to show him how I kiss Nate. After I did that, he smiled like this and ran away.

When I finally stop laughing, I stare at him. We're both quiet for a while, except for the sound of the candy wrappers, as Chuck was well into his fourth piece of chocolate. His mouth was covered in it as well. It may be hard to believe---I hardly believe so myself, but it's so easy to fall in love with someone like him. One can look at him and see a number of personas that are distinctly different from one another but are all uniquely and endearingly Chuck. I feel sorry that I didn't see it earlier when it was right under my nose. I decide to ask him one last question, just to get some more footage of his cute side before my phone's memory runs out. Serena is so going to flip when she sees this. It's a good thing Gossip Girl's gone down, otherwise if this video somehow mysteriously spreads… oh no.

"Do you love me, Mr. Chuck?"

The nod once more.

"Will you say that for me, then?"

Because his mouth is full yet again, he swallows first and says,

"I love you."

And shows me another big smile. I stop recording, put my phone down and give him a tight hug.

"You squished me!" he protests.

I pull away and grab one of his chocolate bars.

"That's mine!"

"I thought you love me?"

"… Fine."

The magic of sugar. 


End file.
